B.J. Jones (Brighton Hertford)
Barbara Jean "B.J." Jones was a fictional character played by actress Brighton Hertford on the ABC soap opera General Hospital. She was born in 1986 and was the daughter of the late Dr. Tony Jones and his first wife, the late, Tania Roskov and the adoptive daughter of Nurse Bobbie Spencer Background She was named Barbara Jean in honor of nurse Bobbie Spencer, who helped her mother deliver her after Tania was alone in her apartment during a storm and power outage when she went into labor. Bobbie legally adopted BJ years later after Tania died in a car accident and she married Tony Jones. It was a story line that won much critical acclaim and several awards for acting and writing. Storylines In September of 1988 she drank some nail remover while Lucy was watching her. She had to be rushed to the hospital. In January 1989 after Tony goes blind, there was a custody battle for BJ between Bobbie who was watching her and Lucy. The judge deems them both unfit, and was going to remand her to a foster home. At the hearing Anna speaks up, and the judge grants her temporary custody. Duke hires a new assistant manager for the club, Hilary Bates whom lost her husband Mike and daughter Emily in a car crash. Hilary offers to babysit BJ, so Anna and Duke can have a romantic night. She ends up kidnapping her. Anna goes on the air and pleads for Hilary to return her. She calls the PCPD and talks to Anna and says she's sorry. They eventually track a distraught Hilary to the penthouse above Duke's where she was staying, and she gives them BJ back. Seven-year-old B.J. is left brain dead after her school van is hit by a drunk driver in May 1994. Her father makes the decision to donate BJ's organs. Her heart is transplanted into her ailing cousin Maxie Jones. One of the most heartbreaking scenes on General Hospital showed Tony laying his head on Maxie's chest and listening to his daughter's heart beat within his niece. Later, Tony sits beside BJ's body, still on the operating table and asks her to take his own broken heart in exchange and keep it safe. Maxie's Heart Attack In May of 2005, Maxie has a heart attack at a party on The Haunted Star and has to undergo another heart transplant, but she doesn't want to have it because she wants to keep B.J.'s heart. In June, Maxie has visions of B.J. telling her cousin to live her life for her sake. Maxie later recovers and has her high school graduation. Go Red In February of 2009, as part of the ABC Daytime "Go Red" campaign for women with heart disease, this famous storyline is brought up. Maxie falls asleep after attending the "Go Red" fashion show in New York City and while asleep, she dreams of an alternative universe where she died and B.J. lived. In the dream, Patrick and Carly married, B.J. and Matt were going to get married, Robin was single/timid and Mac was a police officer, instead of commissioner. After the dream is finished, Maxie is glad to be alive. Family tree References Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Spencer family Category:Fictional adoptees Category:Children of General Hospital Category:Characters who died as children Category:Characters born on-screen Category:1980s Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:Robin's Diary characters Category:Eckert family Category:Characters created by Pat Falken Smith Category:Characters created by Norma Monty Category:Characters introduced by Gloria Monty Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps Category:Jones family